


Not the Same Title as that Song from Titanic

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Dialogue-Only, Discussion of Mortality, Drabble and a Quarter, M/M, Organ Donation, Romantic Sherlock, Schmoop, but in a disturbing way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: <i><a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/8651.html?thread=40855755#t40855755">Sherlock joins the organ donor register. But requests that they do not take his heart. That is John's.</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Same Title as that Song from Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on the Meme April 30, 2011_

"Don't be ridiculous, Sherlock! What would I do with it, have it bronzed?"

"If you like."

"You could save someone's life with that, and in all honesty, if you- if you were to die..."

"We all die some day, John. It's called mortality; you must have encountered the concept in medical school."

"I know that, you daft wanker! On some far future day, if you were dead... I can't think of anything I'd rather know than that your heart is still beating. Whoever it's in."

"Sentimental."

"And leaving me your internal organs for posterity isn't?"

"You may have a point."

"I do. I know your heart belongs to me, you show me every day. And mine belongs to you, but you aren't getting it after I die."

"I'm not?"

"There's no need to pout!"


End file.
